lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Yantar(Lost Alpha)
|image =yanlod.jpg |imagedesc = Yantar loading image |level = |factions = * Loners * Military * Duty * Ecologists * Bandits *Zombified Stalkers |locations = *Bandit Village *Duty Boathouse *Loner Village *Radar Station *Sakharov's Bunker *Yantar Underground |buildings = *Military Scrapyard *Motor Pool *Yantar Military Stores |leader = * Greben * Professor Kruglov |doctor =*None |technicians= * Professor Kruglov (v1.4002+) * Father Diodor |merchants = * Sakharov * Father Diodor (100000 Ru float -1.3003) |characters = |loot = |quests = |notes =*Major Location }} :Yantar is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview *The Yantar of Lost Alpha bears little resemblance to the same location in the Base Game and far more to the cut level previously seen in Build 1935 Old Yantar. *X16 no longer resides in the level. Instead, the area has been replaced with a giant tunnel system and train platform. * The entire area is a dried up, over-pumped lake, with junk pockets lying around the map. *During early stages of the game access to the level is prohibited (the Bar to Yantar gate being blocked) or just "difficult" (see Main Mission Strategy for subversion details via Construction Site) *Far more practical early entry may be gained by approaching the 'blocked' transition noted above from the platform. This can be manipulated to trigger the levelchanger (hattip to Tejas Stalker) Locations Bandit Village *A large, abandoned village located on the west hand side of the map. *Very much a clone of the Bloodsucker Village (located in the Military Warehouses) with six to eight Bandits and without Bloodsuckers. Loner Village * A medium sized, derelict village, located between the two Great Metal Factory entrances. * The village is populated by a few Loners and leader, Father Diodor. Duty Boathouse *A small, derelict, occupied boat launching house, located near the south of the map. *Populated with eight Duty troopers including their leader for this map, Greben. Radar Station * A large, derelict science station, located in the center of the map. * Populated with around twelve Military soldiers. Sakharov's Bunker * A small, Ecologist run transportable bunker, located in the north-west corner of the map. * Populated by Military and Ecologists. Professor Kruglov can also be found here. Yantar Underground * A widespread tunnel system below Yantar. * Two storyline missions take place here. Notable Locations Motor Pool * Found near the northern entrance to the Great Metal Factory. * It consists of a small courtyard with a service building and a nearby maintenance area inhabited by five Bandits. Yantar Military Stores * A small, derelict military outpost that once housed an elevator down to Yantar Underground, located in the north portion of the map (just above Radar Station complex) * Becomes occupied by Loners later on. Military Scrapyard *Directly south of Sakharov's Bunker. *A spawn point for a few Zombified Stalkers lies to the south (v1.4002+) *Some minor loot and weaponry are found here. *A copy of the Tools for fine work may be found near the chopper (v1.4005) Storyline :Generally speaking, whichever version of the game is being played: *The player is sent to this level to meet with Sakharov either by Sidorovich (normal play) or by Petrenko (if rejoining the storyline after the Duty fork) *If the Duty fork is being played, then the player will already have visited this level to Find yantar recon team for Voronin (and probably have had subsequent visits here) *''Technically'' this does not grant access to Sakharov's Bunker, although various workarounds exist (see Main Mission Strategy for clarification of these exploits) *In all versions, the level is revisited for purposes of: #Finding a Not adjusted psi-helmet, #Bringing the Maddog Crystal to Sakharov.., #Bringing an assortment of other junk to the same individual ..., #..Who claims to be able to "fix" the player's PDA. *Additionally, from v1.4002, the Documents Thread will also return the player to this level, usually in conjunction with The expedition 'fork'. Side Missions * There are nine repeatable side missions, given by professor Sakharov: :Conditional upon the courier mission being given: :*Find the Flash artifact :*Find the Pseudo-Dog Tail (one day) :*Find the Gold Fish artifact :Conditional upon the "PDA parts" sequence being given: :*Find the Moonlight artifact :*Kill radar zombies. (one day) :*Bring the Boar's Leg :Conditional on the PDA being 'fixed': :*Find the Sparkler artifact :*Find the Bloodsucker Jaw :*Find artifact Droplets * Another storyline side mission may be given to the player after returning the package to Sakharov by the Rookie loner Oleg Rugov who spawns near the the underground entrance. *A further storyline side mission is available (in addition to those listed above) if the player joins Duty and executes the Duty fork within the storyline: *During the early Find yantar recon team mission, additional work of a 'personal nature' may be undertaken for Greben to Find Greben's stolen stuff; the reward for which are a few rank points, a few relation points (with Duty) and a Stone Blood. *Players should be aware that this will require disproportionate resource expenditure. Notable Loot * x1 Medkit can be found on the tractor seat, near the Duty Boathouse. * x1 Stone Flower can also be found blocking the First anomaly field (between the road split down the hill). * x1 Green Parasite can be found next to an incredibly strong Springboard anomaly (a little ways south of the Yantar Underground). Generally not available after v1.3003 and probably a random spawn. The anomaly itself is probably a derivative of the Springboard referred to as Death. * Military Scrapyard (directly south of Sakharov's Bunker) ** x2 Army medkit can be found at the entrance (one in the back of the left side truck and one inside a destructible box, hidden up on the right side cargo containers). ** x2 boxes of 12x70 Buckshot rounds and x1 Smoke Grenade (inside the green shed on a set of shelves. ** A TRs 301 and a bottle of Mossandra wine are located in the locker of the grey booth behind the green shed. ** x3 Rat pies and x2 Tinned Sardines underneath inside the tunnel (inside a destructible crate). ** x1 Stone Flower can also be found outside the north tunnel entrance (obscured by bushes). ** x5 OG-7v missiles can be acquired from a box at the truck's body (all versions) * x1 Meat Chunk artifact can be found blocking the Second anomaly field (to v1.3003) * x1 SSP-99M suit and x1 Army medkit on a set of shelves inside a small, hidden bunker just south of the Dead City entrance. (no longer present in v1.4007) * Leaving this area through the Springboard cluster without sustaining damage is possible if the player has an Elite anomaly detector. Simply navigate (slowly) between the anomaly icons on the mini-map. * Alternatively, keep at least one packing case, push it under a vent / window, and climb out of the place without attempting the cluster. * x1 "Tunder" 5.45 unique variant of Groza S14 assault rifle, modified to fire 5.45×39mm caliber (7.62 x39 in v.1.4007). Can be found in the middle of the Yantar map, at the Radar Station. On the map the first antenna from above, left of the crossing road. On the green roof of the building under the antenna with an Electro anomaly. * x1 Permanent Meal, x1 Snowflake in a cabin near the Loner Village. * x1 Pripyat beer, x1 Sardines (inside the station near Yantar Military Stores) * x1 Stone Blood (on the banking near to the most north-west tip of the lake behind the Bandit's Village) Notes *There are Blowout shelters within the level but they sometimes seem remote and difficult to reach. Traveling light is always an advantage. *Unfortunately due to a design oversight, there are no blowout shelters in the Loner Village. *Since there is no shelter within the Loner Village this can result in Father Diodor being caught in a Blowout and removed from the game. Since he starts out locked behind a door trying to get out, with care he can be asked for repairs etc., without letting him out to wander to his death in a Blowout. *It is possible to gain surreptitious access to this level from Construction Site. *In the Developer's Cut version, the underground was changed, and the dried lake received reeds and more vegetation. Trivia *(1.4007) Clearing out all Zombified Stalkers near the Military Scrapyard for the first time grants 1 Skill point. Gallery yan1.jpg|Another entrance to The Great Metal Factory yan2.jpg|Entrance to Construction Site yan3.jpg|"The Brave Little Tractor" (with medkit loot) yan4.jpg|Cross roads. Left: Military Scrapyard. Right: Radar Station yan5.jpg|Entrance to the Swamps yan6.jpg|Entrance to Military Scrapyard. yan7.jpg|Derelict 'copter yan8.jpg|Hut with look in ex-military structure yan10.jpg|South tunnel entrance underneath Military Scrapyard. yan9.jpg|North tunnel entrance underneath Military Scrapyard. yan11.jpg|From lake to puddle... yan12.jpg|Location of very powerful springboard anomaly yan14.jpg|Anomaly field #1 yan13.jpg|Anomaly field #2 yan15.jpg|Small bunker south of Dead City entrance yan16.jpg|Inside small bunker yan17.jpg|Dead City entrance loc_yantar_1.png|A rainy day loc_yantar_2.png loc_yantar_3.png STALKER LA Yantar busy room.jpg|Nice suit in a not so nice room Category:Lost Alpha Locations